


Picture Perfect Pelvis

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fontcest, Jealousy, M/M, Meme, Nude Photos, Skeletons, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), edgeberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: It is almost funny how one small action leads to a huge impact.  Slim learns this lesson the hardway when Berry sends him the wrong message.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis20025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis20025/gifts).



> To save from the Tumblr purge

Slim stared at the picture that had been sent to his phone. A perfectly unblemished pelvis, the curves smooth and strong, the bones glistening white. The caption was simple. “Like what you see?”

 

Slim smiled, staring at the picture again before carefully typing out a response. “I do… but I believe that their was meant for Edge, Berry?”

 

Slim chuckled, imagining poor,innocent Berry’s reaction to being caught sending lewd pictures to his lover. And it was all because of a misdial.

 

They really should have gotten numbers that were more unique. But that was the lesson that they had to learn the hard way he supposed.

 

A few hours later Slim was in the kitchen. Black would be late as he was busy discussing with Asgore some strategies to training the troops. He knew that Black would be in a foul mood and wanted to make it up to him. The burrito shells were warming, vegetables and cheese chopped and grated… just waiting on the beans and meat.

 

Slim carefully stirred the mixture, being deligant and not allowing them to burn to the bottom of the pan. The door slammed open with a large “bang!”, cause Slim to jump slightly before turning to the rukus. “Good evening M'Lord. Are you hungry?”

 

Black stood fuming in the doorway. “FUCKING ASGORE KNOWS FUCKING NOTHING. ALL HE DOES IS STAY OUT IN THE RUINS. HOW COULD HE POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR THE TROOPS?” and he continued.

Slim nodded, only a single ear open as he began to dish out the food. He was rather used to the speech as Black gave it every time he was forced to converse with the public or royals…

 

Black stormed over to him. “YOU’RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME, ARE YOU?”

 

“Of course I am M'Lord.” He said, trying to calm him.

“NO YOU’RE NOT. THEN YOU WOULD HAVE HEARD WHEN I ASKED YOU THE FUCKING QUESTION THE FIRST TIME.” He held out Slim’s cellphone, unlocked and opened to the picture of Berry’s pelvis. Slim felt his marrow grow cold. “I ASKED YOU, WHO SENT YOU THIS?”


	2. Art - NSFWish

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
